


Don't be shy

by maraki_maraki



Series: Loki and Mary [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Possesive Loki, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Revealing Clothes, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraki_maraki/pseuds/maraki_maraki
Summary: Loki invites his girlfriend Mary, a midgardian, to a feast on Asgard. As she is stunning with her quite revealing dress, he ends up being occupied with stuff that you shouldn’t really do in a reconciliation feast. Read the tags





	Don't be shy

**Author's Note:**

> The smut starts at about the middle of the story. Mary is my OC.  
> I don't own anything except Mary

It’s been about a week ever since Loki invited me to a feast at Asgard. Apparently, it is about a reconciliation feast which will attend the kings from all the nine realms, which sort of makes it a quite big event.

And Loki for some reason figured that this was going to be the perfect occasion to introduce me to his parents.

At least he did chose to inform me a week early, so I would have the necessary time to pick out the best dress. He confirmed to me that there was no problem to wear something a bit more revealing, and he actually advised me to do so. I actually did as he said, even though I couldn’t be sure whether he was saying the truth or if that was just Loki trying to have fun.

To make sure that I wouldn’t make a fool out of myself, I decided to take a second one, a little bit more formal. We must have been shopping for an entire day, me and my best friend. Even though I knew that he had more than enough time, I couldn’t stop myself from getting nervous. All this until my best friend pulled out the perfect dark blue dress, both formal and long and at the same time with open decollete and leaving uncovered my relatively exercised shoulders.

I didn’t allow Loki to see it until two days later, barely an hour before the feast. And I don’t regret it. He literally started drooling the moment he saw it.

He rushed towards me and kissed me violently. “I suggest we forget about the feast. We have better things to do here, don’t you think?”

Even though I must admit that his uniform made him even more gorgeous than he usually is, I was forced to stop him, insisting that I really wanted to visit his ‘home’.

And here we are now, in the Asgardian Palace with a sulking Loki by my side. I can’t hide my amusement.

Loki greets some people but not as many as I expected. For some reason he doesn’t let me meet anyone, and not for a second does he leave my side. A bit later, though, I rebel and stray away from him, looking for any source of alcohol.

“You appear to be lost, my lady. May I help you?” a male voice is heard behind me. I turn around to see a blonde man, Asgardian, judging from the similar to Loki’s outfit. Quite handsome, indeed.

“Ah, yes. Could you tell me where the drinks are?”

“Do you mean a beverage?” he asks looking a bit puzzled.

“No, a drink. You know, alcohol. Don’t you have alcohol here?”

“Ah, of course we do! Follow me,” says the man, looking happy for being able to realize what I meant. While we walk, he asks me questions about my home planet, and seems quite interested about it. He says his name is Thor. Why does that name ring a bell?

Suddenly, I feel someone hugging me from behind. “My love, where have you been? I see you have met my brother”.

It’s Loki. So that’s why the name sounded so familiar.

“So this is the midgardian you told me about!” exclaims Thor. “Good choice,” he adds.

“Yes, I know” replies Loki, sounding more irritated than pleased. Before any of us could speak, he starts dragging me away.

“Hey, I was talking!” I protest, but receive no response. “Wait, I want to get something to drink!” I shot a ‘help me’ look at Thor, who stares at us shocked.

With a sudden move, Loki stops and turns around, looking at me strictly, his face barely not touching mine. “We both know what happens when you drink, love. Better not here, don’t you think?”

“That only happened one time! And I don’t intend to have more than a glass or two!”

“It doesn’t matter. I will not risk you humiliating both of us”.

I stop and pull the hand from which he was dragging me away from him. “Loki, honey, care to tell me what the matter is?”

He sighs and comes closer, whispering into my ear so no one can hear us. “I swear, the next person I see giving you strange looks, I will take his eyes off”.

He sounds really angry, making small pauses between the words for emphasis, but I can’t help but chuckle. “I’m not really offended by these looks, you know.”

“I don’t care. I am.”

I laugh a little and I plant a kiss on his lips. “Better now?” I ask. As a response, he growls, which makes me laugh more.

To be honest, even though most of the girls are dressed in quite revealing ways, I too have noticed that none of them is receiving as many looks as me.

“Aren’t you proud that you are accompanied by the most beautiful girl in here?” I tease him.

He smirks. “You are a bit conceited, don’t you think?”

“I’m not conceited, I’m honest! It is obvious, just as much as the fact that I too am accompanied by the most gorgeous man in here.”

He finally laughs and kisses me again.

******

A bit later we are sitting on the table with Thor right in front of us, on the other side of the table, with me still not having met their parents and Loki not looking bothered at all by it.

I’ve never felt so exited in my life! First, the size of the room is like all the houses I’ve ever lived in during the past added together. And I used to move a lot as a kid.

“It feels like I’m in a castle!” I say impressed.

“I do hope that it has not slipped your mind that I am a Prince” he says with a chuckle, and I can sense the pride in his voice.

For a while, I try to make small talk with Thor, something at which Loki is rather terrible at. He ended up sitting silently next to me, only taking part whenever we talk about more broad matters.

At some point, I unconsciously pull my dress a bit downwards, revealing my chest even more. Loki doesn’t fail to notice this.

“Cover yourself!” he snaps.

I glare at him but I do, not really wanting to make him angry in such an occasion.

“How come we’re sitting in the middle of the table and not at the top with your parents? And more important, where are they now?” I ask at some point, looking at the empty seats on the other side.

“That’s because they will be trying to establish friendly relationships with the other kings, just as we are supposed to be doing now with the civilians. Right now I assume they are discussing the peace terms,” Thor makes a pause, thinking. “If you were hoping for a meeting with them today, you are out of luck.”

“Oh,” I say disappointed, giving the table an annoyed look.

“Don’t be offended so easily, dear” Loki says with boredom.

“I’m not the one who keeps getting offended today!” I snap.

He looks a bit puzzled. “And what might you mean by that?”

“With the corner of my eye I notice Thor watching us closely, so I lean in to whisper my answer.

“I dressed like this because you told me so! If you knew you were going to be jealous, why did you tell me to wear something like this?”

“I wasn’t aware that they were going to stare at you like that!” he whispers angrily.

“Who?”

“Everyone! You are mine, understand? Mine only. And I have no intention of sharing you!”

I sigh and put my forehead in my palm while resting my elbow on the table. “I don’t really want to be shared either,” I reply a bit louder, having created a small distance between us. I wonder how weird this would have sounded to anyone who could have heard this.

“I don’t like the way they look at you! Only I am supposed to look at you like that!” he replies, moving closer in order to cover that distance.

I can’t say I’m not flattered but this is getting annoying.

“Loki, come on! I dressed like this for you! When you saw me, you were practically drooling over me and now all you care about is who’s looking at me! Aren’t you at least a little turned on by me?”

He leans in even closer and whispers into my ear, his voice sounding aggressive. “I want so badly to have you right now that I don’t care if all the nine realms are watching.”

His words give me an idea. A really crazy one, yes, but I’m so excited to do it that I don’t hesitate at all.

“Alright then. Do you want proof that I am your and only? Well, you’ll have it.”

He looks at me puzzled as I turn to his brother, who has now found new company to entertain himself, to ask him how much time does he assume it will take until their parents arrive to commence the feast.

I don’t think it will be more than 30 minutes, but I can’t be certain. Why are you asking?”

“I wanted to know if there’s enough time to go to the restroom. Please, do excuse me” I say while getting up. Loki tries to follow me, but I push him back to his chair, whispering in his ear: “Sit down, honey. You’re in for a pleasant surprise.”

I walk out of the room, glad that everyone is too busy talking to notice me.

In fact, all that noise is really going to be in my favour.

Even though I’m a ‘midgardian’, as Loki often calls me, thanks to his teaching (and some rather strange stuff he ordered me to drink), I too possess now a few magical abilities, and teleport is one of them.

The exact moment I find myself outside the dining hall, I teleport under the table, right in front of Loki’s legs. The long tablecloth covers me completely, and I have all the freedom I want. I move it a bit, trying my best to keep myself hidden, in order to reveal Loki’s legs to me and alert him that I’m here. Surprised, he almost gets up, but I stop him with a telepathic message.

‘Relax. It’s me. Now sit down and enjoy’.

Reluctantly, he does as I say without asking furthermore.

I learnt how to open up the pants of his uniform quite a long time ago. Doing so, I notice that he already has an erection, which was until now well hidden under his formal clothes.

It doesn’t take more than a couple of strokes of me to make his cock as hard as it can get. Right after, I press a soft kiss to the tip of Loki's dick, almost like preparing him for what is going to follow. Even though I was certain that he had already understood, I sense him flinch a bit from the surprise.

‘Just what-’ he says through our telepathy, but I cut him off, suddenly taking his entire length into my mouth.

‘Just relax and enjoy this’ I reply, feeling really amused about what I intend to do.

I try to arrange my legs to make my position comfortable (as comfortable as it can get to kneel under a table, trying to both remain hidden and not hit my head) before I continue.

I already feel a wetness in my panties, without even having started yet. I notice that even though he did seem uncomfortable at first, he never ordered me to stop. He’s not going to stop me, I know that well, but just in case he does I have already prepared a bunch of jokes I’m going to use to shame him in the future.

I put his cock in my mouth and I start moving my head back and forth, slowly, teasingly, with the sole purpose of annoying him.

‘If you are going to do this, do it right’ he protests in my head.

I smile satisfied. With a sudden move, I put his entire length in my mouth, so much that the head touches my gag reflex. I sense him flinch, and I know that if he had the freedom, he would most probably gasp.

His cock stretches my lips and fills my mouth completely. Marvelous. 

My skilled tongue worked up and down his entire length, sucking hungrily, trying my best not to make a sound. I know that the little popping sounds I do while sucking him usually make him even hungrier for more, but I don’t have the freedom to do so now, nor it is possible for me to look at him in the eyes during the action, just as he loves me to do.

Even so, I’m pretty sure that now too, just the fact that we could be caught any second makes him crazy, covering up those seemingly small things.

I continue to deepthroat him, knowing that he has probably began panting by now.

No matter how uncomfortable he may have felt at first, I’m pretty sure that by now he would not be able to deny the raw pleasure that his cock down my throat gives him.

I tug his balls and I picture him in my mind arching his back. From the reactions of the people around him I confirm that he did.

“Brother, are you quite alright?” I hear Thor’s voice. I freeze. My heart is beating faster than even. Never before have I felt so horrified and so horny at the same time. But that doesn’t stop me for long. Once I get over the shock I start sucking his head, knowing that any second now he would be forced to speak.

“I am fine, I merely realized that my partner might have gotten herself lost. It’s the first time around here and she has no knowledge of the whereabouts,” Loki answers innocently. I feel disappointed by the facts that not only his voice isn’t trembling, but he is thinking clearly enough to come up with a reasonable excuse.

A few moments later, realizing we’re safe, and wanting to make him go crazy more than ever before, I continue with the even more intensity, like we were never interrupted, not really caring whether they get suspicious again or not. Right now, I don’t even care if we get caught. That thought actually makes me even wetter.

I find extremely hot the way Loki's hips are trembling, his muscles strained with the effort to not move and to not make another sound. I make a quiet, disappointed sound, that even though no one heard I know he felt it, realizing that I am unable to stroke his ass from his seating position.

I start tracing patterns on his delicate but hard member with my tongue, noticing the precome that has already made its appearance. Such a shame. I could keep doing this all night long.

Not long after, it gets hard to think. I love this, I love the way he fucks my mouth. I want us to take this somewhere else, to a place where he can return the favor to me, and he could fuck my other parts too.

But I’ll think about the continuation at some other time. Right now, I have to focus on my goal.

I want to make him cum harder than he ever thought he would.

I start using everything I have. I deepthroat him deeper than I ever have, not even stopping for a second to breath or to ease the pressure my gag reflex. Simultaneously, with my one hand I stroke his inner thigh, while with the other I carefully play with his balls. He shifts uncomfortably and I smile momentarily. He’s going to come really soon and he knows it.

I notice that with one hand he is grasping the tablecloth, trying his best not to moan as loud as his voice can. With the other one, he taps his chair anxiously, letting me know that he’s close.  
Just by the thought that he is so close to an orgasm, so ready to explode in my mouth, I start sucking him even harder.

All it took was a couple of last hard thrusts and Loki was coming inside my mouth, down my throat. I chose to wait for a moment before I swallow in order to pay attention to the scene.

As he came he took a sharp breath, and I could almost see him using a hand to cover his mouth, in order to not let that moan I just know he let out, be heard. I’m pretty sure that all the people near him turn to look.

“It’s nothing”, he apologizes, his voice strident and trembling. Trembling. Satisfaction builds up in my chest as I realize I have reached my goal. This is the first time that I managed to make his voice break.

A few moments later I hear his voice inside my head once again.

‘Make sure to swallow it all, we don’t want my semen to be found while the area is getting cleaned,’ he ordered.

With no protest I eagerly follow his order, swallowing his seed with satisfaction. I put an end to this… interesting incident by licking once again his cock, cleaning it up completely.

Even though I’m not quite sure whether I can walk, considering how aroused my own genitals are, I teleport back to the entrance of the dining room without missing another second. I make sure to cough a bit before I enter, trying to make sure that my voice won’t be hoarse when I speak again.

I reenter and I take my seat once again, rubbing my pussy to the smooth chair a bit, trying to satisfy it at least a bit, knowing that my own relief will take a while to arrive. “Please do excuse my tardiness, for I got lost on my way”, I explain myself to the people close to us.

Thor gives me an indifferent look before he turns back to his new interlocutor, not really caring about me. Loki, on the other side, gives me the most lustful look I have even seen in him eyes.

“I love you so fucking much right now”.

“You better do. You owe me something, you know”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and a comment! Thank you!


End file.
